disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit
Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) è un film a tecnica mista del 1988 diretto da Robert Zemeckis e prodotto dalla Amblin Entertaninment. Il film ha offerto piccole apparizioni a numerosi personaggi animati famosi dell'epoca, tra cui molti protagonisti Disney (come Topolino, Paperino, Pippo, Biancaneve ecc.). Il film è ispirato da un romanzo di Gary Wolf, che ha in effetti ideato i protagonisti, anche se il film presenta molte differenze e la storia è molto più cupa. Dopo il successo del film, Gary Wolf ha scritto un secondo romanzo, dove i protagonisti sono più simili alle loro controparti cinematografiche che non al primo libro. Comunque, i libri ed il film raccontano tre storie indipendenti, di cui condividono i personaggi principali. Il New York Times ha inserito il film nella sua lista dei 1000 migliori film di sempre. Trama Hollywood, 1947. Nell'universo del film, i cartoni animati sono dei veri e propri esseri viventi, che vivono a fianco degli umani. Molti di loro lavorano come attori nei cortometraggi animati. I cartoni, oltre a girare liberamente per Los Angeles, vivono in gran parte a Cartoonia, città interamente animata, che sorge su un terreno di proprietà del titolare della ACME Corporation, l'umano Marvin Acme, un uomo amante degli scherzi. Il film ruota attorno alla figura di Roger Rabbit, un goffo ed imbranato coniglio animato, sposato con la sensuale e prorompente Jessica Rabbit, una donna cartone che lavora al Club "Inchiostro e Tempera". Roger lavora come attore agli studi di animazione di R. K. Maroon, a fianco di Baby Herman, un cartone cinquantenne dalle sembianze di un neonato. La vicenda inizia quando Maroon assume il detective privato Eddie Valiant ad indagare sulla misteriosa relazione di Jessica Rabbit. Eddie è depresso e alcolizzato da quando il fratello e collega Teddy fu ucciso da un misterioso cartone dagli occhi rossi, che lo aveva schiacciato con un pianoforte dopo una rapina. Durante l'indagine, Eddie fotografa di nascosto Marvin e Jessica, impegnati in un gioco da bambini (la cosiddetta "farfallina") che per un cartone è il segno di un tradimento. Quando Roger vede le foto, rimane sconvolto e corre via. La mattina seguente Eddie viene risvegliato dal Tenente Santino, scoprendo che la notte stessa Acme è stato assassinato: gli hanno buttato in testa una cassaforte. Eddie si reca sulla scena del delitto, e scopre che sulla corda che manteneva la cassaforte ci sono delle impronte che provengono dai guanti di Roger. Fa anche conoscenza con lo spietato Giudice Morton e la sua banda di faine animate. Anche se i cartoni sono immuni ai danni fisici, Morton ha scoperto un modo per eliminarli e cioè disciogliendogli nella Salamoia, un acido verdastro di sua invenzione composto da acetone, benzina e trementina. Dà subito una dimostrazione, uccidendo con il mortale liquido una scarpa animata. Durante l'indagine sull'assassino di Acme, Eddie interroga Baby Herman il quale sostiene che sul testamento di Acme (che non si riesce a trovare) lascia in eredità Cartoonia ai propri cittadini animati. Se il testamento non viene trovato entro la mezzanotte, Cartoonia verrà venduta al miglior offerente, cioè la Cloverleaf, per la quale Morton è il maggior azionista. Nel suo appartamento trova Jessica che dice ad Eddie che lei aveva "posato" di proposito per quelle fotografie poiché l'aveva chiesto Maroon, e se lei non lo avesse assecondato, non avrebbe più permesso a Roger di lavorare in quella città. Eddie (che ha notato casualmente che nelle foto della farfallina si vede il testamento sbucare da una tasca di Acme) si ritrova poi Roger dentro casa sua, che gli chiede di aiutarlo a provare la sua innocenza. Scioccamente, Roger si ammanetta ad Eddie. Dopo aver evitato di far scoprire Roger alle faine di Morton, Eddie si rifugia in uno stanzino del bar dove lavora la sua fidanzata Dolores per segare le manette (salvo poi scoprire che Roger avrebbe anche potuto sfilarsele, seppur "solo quando faceva ridere"). Eddie chiede a Dolores di tenerlo nascosto nel suo locale temporaneamente per prepararsi a partire. Il giorno seguente Roger esce allo scoperto per divertire i clienti del bar, con i quali stringe una sincera alleanza. Il trambusto però attira il Giudice Morton, il quale cerca di "giustiziarlo" nella Salamoia, quando Eddie lo salva approfittando di un suo problema alcolico, per poi scappare a bordo di Benny, un cartone-taxi. Eddie si trova al cinema con Roger che è perplesso del fatto che Eddie sia sempre cupo e triste e che non l'abbia mai visto ridere e chiede il motivo a Eddie. Egli gli racconta infine che nel passato un cartone dagli occhi rossi e la voce stridula aveva ucciso suo fratello. Mentre se ne stanno andando con Dolores, che li aveva raggiunti, scoprono guardando il cinegiornale che Maroon sta per vendere i suoi studi alla Cloverleaf, ma egli spiega che non possono farlo a meno che non prendano il possesso della fabbrica ACME, che produce i più strampalati gadget da cartone animato. Eddie, la sera stessa, si reca al suo ufficio: riesce ad estorcergli alcune informazioni, scoprendo che aveva ricattato Acme ma dice anche che non voleva far sterminare i cartoni. Improvvisamente, qualcuno uccide Maroon sparando dalla finestra. Eddie vede Jessica (che poco prima aveva chiuso nel bagagliaio Roger) correre dalla scena e la insegue fino a Cartoonia. Dopo alcune gag, trova Jessica che gli punta una pistola, ma che spara invece alle sue spalle, facendo perdere la pistola ad un misterioso figuro nell'ombra, che fugge via. Jessica spiega poi ad Eddie che è il vero assassino di Acme e Maroon è Morton, intenzionato a prendere la proprietà di Cartoonia. Mentre escono dalla galleria che collega Los Angeles con Cartoonia a bordo del taxi animato Benny, Eddie e Jessica vengono catturati da Morton e portati all'interno della fabbrica ACME. Morton spiega il suo piano: da quando possiede la Cloverleaf e presto anche il testamento di Acme, prenderà il possesso di Cartoonia per poi raderla al suolo e costruire una superstrada. Per questo, Morton possiede un enorme spruzzatore mobile pieno di Salamoia bollente con il quale sfondare il muro della fabbrica confinante con Cartoonia e disciogliere tutti quanti. Roger e Benny irrompono nella fabbrica. Roger prova inutilmente a salvare Eddie e Jessica, viene legato e appeso insieme a Jessica affinché vengano entrambi uccisi dalla Salamoia. Eddie, attivando un'enorme giostra musicale e facendo un buffo balletto fa letteralmente morire dalle risate le faine. Infine Eddie affronta Morton. Durante il duello, Morton rimane stritolato da uno schiacciasassi ma non muore e si rigonfia con una bombola d'aria rivelandosi un cartone animato, proprio quello che aveva ucciso il fratello di Eddie anni prima. Eddie riesce a sconfiggere Morton aprendo la valvola dello spruzzatore facendolo così disciogliere nella Salamoia. Attivando degli idranti, Eddie risciacqua la fabbrica dalla Salamoia mentre lo spruzzatore vuoto sfonda il muro per Cartoonia e viene investito da un treno in corsa. Arriva la polizia con Benny, Dolores e Santino insieme ai cartoni di Cartoonia. I cartoni osservano il travestimento di Morton domandandosi che fosse mai stato. Eddie scopre che il foglio di carta apparentemente bianco di Jessica (sul quale Roger aveva scritto una poesia d'amore per lei) è in realtà il testamento di Acme, scritto con dell'inchiostro simpatico che dice, come aveva detto Baby Herman, che le proprietà di Cartoonia vengono ereditate dai cartoni stessi. I cartoni gioiscono per la propria indipendenza, Roger e Jessica si allontanano insieme mentre Eddie intende iniziare una nuova vita con Dolores. Il film si conclude con il classico finale dei cartoni Warner Bros, con Porky Pig che dice "E questo è tutto, amici!", mentre arriva Campanellino che con un colpo di bacchetta magica chiude la scena. Qui al lato è possibile visualizzare il video del film d'animazione completo. Produzione Progetto Nel 1982, la Walt Disney Pictures acquistò i diritti del romanzo di Gary Wolf intitolato Who Censored Roger Rabbit? con l'intenzione di realizzarne un lungometraggio. Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman vennero assunti per scrivere la sceneggiatura, mentre Robert Zemeckis si propose come regista nel 1982. Zemeckis aveva diretto in quel periodo alcuni film di scarso successo al botteghino, e per questo la Disney non lo prese in considerazione. Nel frattempo, la Disney aveva già avviato da un po' di tempo la creazione di una vera e propria divisione autonoma per la produzione e distribuzione di film commedie leggere e semiserie, non appositamente concepite per il pubblico infantile. L'idea era stata già presa inconsiderazione sul finire degli anni '60, in seguito alla numerosa distribuzione di pellicole leggere sui più disparati generi (horror, musicals, avventura etc.) Si venne dunque a creare la Touchstone Pictures. Nei primi anni ottanta, la Touchstone produceva soprattutto commedie a sfondo sentimentale e piccoli thriller d'azione, e l'uscita del film di Roger Rabbit rappresentò forse il primo vero successo commerciale della neonata casa. La Disney cercò, allora, di assumere Terry Gilliam alla regia del film, ma quest'ultimo rifiutò il ruolo poiché, secondo lui, il progetto era troppo difficile da realizzare. Il regista, tuttavia, si pentì successivamente della sua decisione. Dopo il successo al botteghino di Ritorno al futuro e All'inseguimento della pietra verde, Zemeckis convinse la Disney delle sue capacità e venne, così, assunto alla regia della pellicola. Nel 1985 Michael Eisner, l'allora amministratore delegato della Disney, assunse Frank Marshall, Steven Spielberg e Kathleen Kennedy come produttori della pellicola. Il budget iniziale fu di 50 milioni di dollari, cifra che la Disney ritenne molto alta per l'epoca. Perciò, la casa di produzione di Walt Disney fu costretta ad abbassare il budget a 29,9 milioni di dollari, una cifra comunque alta per quei tempi, che tuttavia dopo poco tempo rinunciò materialmente a produrre la pellicola di tasca propria. Stanziato il budget, il film ricevette il via libera dalla produzione. Steven Spielberg per il suo nuovo lavoro volle creare qualcosa di veramente insolito e straordinario, e scartò la casa madre Disney dalle sue scelte in fatto di produzione. Si accordò con moltissime case di produzioni cinematografiche per inserire nel film la maggior parte dei cartoni animati famosi di quel periodo, e la scelta cadde infine proprio sulla Touchstone Pictures. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Spielberg non riuscì ad inserire alcuni personaggi, come Braccio di Ferro, Casper e Tom & Jerry, ma in compenso ottenne in prestito moltissimi dei personaggi della Disney, tra cui Topolino e Paperino. Sceneggiatura Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman vennero scelti come sceneggiatori dopo l'assunzione di Spielberg e Zemeckis. I due autori, per lo sviluppo della sceneggiatura, si ispirarono ai cartoni della Disney e di Bob Clampett. Alcuni elementi presenti nel film, come l'azienda "Cloverleaf", provengono dalla sceneggiatura del secondo sequel della serie di Chinatown; tale pellicola non venne mai realizzata a causa dei pessimi risultati al botteghino del secondo film della serie, Il grande inganno. Prima della creazione del Giudice Morton (Doom in originale), i due sceneggiatori pensarono prima a Jessica Rabbit e poi a Baby Herman come antagonisti della pellicola. Successivamente, i due crearono Morton, anche se inizialmente il personaggio risultava ben diverso dalla versione cinematografica; infatti, possedeva sulla spalla un avvoltoio animato e una valigetta contenente 12 piccoli canguri, sempre animati, che lo aiutavano nel suo mestiere di giudice portandogli diversi documenti per le sue leggi. Tutti questi personaggi vennero cancellati dal film per problemi di budget. In una successiva versione dello script, Morton si avvaleva della collaborazione di sette faine animate e dei sette nani apparsi nel film Disney Biancaneve e i sette nani. Successivamente anche questa idea venne modificata: i nani scomparvero dallo script, mentre il numero delle faine venne portato da sette a cinque. Zemeckis paragona il personaggio di Morton e il suo modo di agire a quello di Hitler. Nello script originale il giudice era in realtà il cacciatore che uccise la madre di Bambi, ma la Disney contestò aspramente l'idea. Sempre nella sceneggiatura iniziale, inoltre, compariva anche il funerale di Marvin Acme con la presenza di numerosi personaggi dei cartoni animati, tra cui persino Superman e i personaggi della serie Braccio di Ferro. Anche questa sequenza venne tagliata dallo script finale. Durante la lavorazione fu realizzata una divertente scena, poi eliminata per questioni di durata, con protagonista Bob Hoskins: il suo personaggio tornava al locale dove lavora Jessica Rabbit, ma veniva catturato dal giudice e da Bongo, il gorilla-usciere del clab, e successivamente portato a Cartoonia dalle faine. Qui gli veniva attaccata sulla testa una maschera animata a forma di maiale, che i povero detective avrebbe rimosso una volta tornato di corsa a casa. La scena si collocava prima dell'arrivo di Jessica nell'ufficio di Eddie. Cast * Bob Hoskins è Eddie Valiant, un investigatore privato alcolizzato che detiene un rancore contro Cartoonia. Per il ruolo, Spielberg aveva contattato Harrison Ford, ma quest'ultimo chiese molto denaro per la sua partecipazione, e così venne escluso. Come secondo candidato, Spielberg scelse Bill Murray, ma anche quest'ultimo venne scartato per lo stesso motivo di Ford. * Charles Fleischer doppia il personaggio Roger Rabbit, un famoso cartone, indagato ingiustamente, per la morte di Marvin Acme che chiede aiuto a Eddie per scagionarlo. Per facilitare la recitazione di Bob Hoskins nelle scene in cui è accanto al personaggio di Roger, Charles Fleischer ha indossato sul set un costume da coniglio.Robert Zemeckis, Richard Williams, Bob Hoskins, Charles Fleischer, Frank Marshall, Alan Silvestri, Ken Ralston, Behind the Ears: The True Story of Roger Rabbit, 2003, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Richard Williams spiegò che Roger Rabbit era una combinazione tra Tex Avery e di tantissimi altri personaggi dei cartoni animati, come ad esempio Bugs Bunny. Fleischer ha prestato la voce anche ad altri personaggi del film come Benny il taxy, Greasy la faina, Psycho la faina. Per la voce di Benny era stato considerato Lou Hirsch, ma poi venne scelto Fleischer in un secondo momento. * Christopher Lloyd è Morton, uno spietato giudice che intende distruggere tutti i cartoni e Cartoonia. Lloyd aveva già lavorato in Ritorno al futuro, sempre diretto da Zemeckis, e questo fu uno dei motivi per cui venne scelto dalla produzione. Essendo in realtà Morton un cartone animato sotto le sembianze di un uomo, Lloyd evitò di strizzare gli occhi durante le riprese per ritrarre perfettamente il personaggio. * Kathleen Turner doppia Jessica Rabbit, la bellissima moglie di Roger Rabbit. Nei titoli di coda, però, Kathleen Turner non viene accreditata. La voce di Jessica quando canta è di Amy Irving. * Joanna Cassidy è Dolores, fidanzata di Eddie che lavora in un bar. * Alan Tilvern è R. K. Maroon, il proprietario irascibile dei Maroon studios. Questo fu l'ultima interpretazione cinematografica di Tilvern prima della sua morte. * Stubby Kaye è Marvin Acme, il titolare della Acme Corporation. * Lou Hirsch doppia Baby Herman, un cinquantenne dall'aspetto di un neonato. Il personaggio è un misto tra Taddeo e Titti. * David Lander doppia Smarty, il leader delle faine al servizio del giudice Morton. Riprese ed animazione Il direttore artistico, Richard Williams, rifiutò di lavorare a Los Angeles a causa di alcune divergenze con la Disney. Per ospitare lui ed i suoi animatori, la produzione venne spostata agli Elstree Studios di Hertfordshire, in Inghilterra. Sia la Disney che Spielberg si accordarono con William durante la lavorazione del film: se Williams avesse lavorato a Roger Rabbit, loro lo avrebbero aiutato a distribuire il suo film incompiuto The Thief and the Cobbler. William accettò l'offerta della produzione e cominciò a lavorare al progetto. La produzione si divise quindi tra Williams e il produttore Don Hahn, rispettivamente nei London studio e a Los Angeles, dove le riprese vennero supervisionate da Dale Baer. Wolf, Scott (2008). "DON HAHN talks about 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'". Mouseclubhouse.com. Il numero considerevole degli effetti speciali e delle animazioni portò la Disney ad aumentare il budget fino a 40 milioni di dollari. La stessa Disney pensò di cancellare il film a causa dei numerosi costi, ma fu convinta da Jeffrey Katzenberg a proseguire la lavorazione.Stewart, p. 87. Il budget continuò ad aumentare successivamente, ma la Disney, ormai, sembrava decisa più che mai a realizzare il film, anche perché era entusiasta di lavorare finalmente con Spielberg.. Burattini, manichini e braccia robotiche erano comunemente usate durante le riprese per aiutare gli attori ad interagire con i personaggi animati. Le telecamere VistaVision vennero utilizzate per mescolare le scene live-action con quelle d'animazione. Per facilitare l'interpretazione degli attori, al posto dei cartoni animati, inseriti poi al computer, vennero utilizzati dei pupazzi e dei manichini. Per facilitare il lavoro di post produzione furono utilizzati anche dei bracci robotici che eseguivano le azioni basilari su cui poi gli animatori avrebbero costruito i personaggi animati. In moltissime scene dove i cartoni spostano o possiedono nelle loro mani degli oggetti reali, questi ultimi vengono mossi tramite l'utilizzo di fili, similmente a marionette. Le riprese della pellicola iniziarono il 12 dicembre 1986, e durarono circa 7 mesi e mezzo agli Elstree Studios, con l'aggiunta di altre quattro settimane di ripresa a Los Angeles qualche tempo dopo. Nel corso della post-produzione del film, durata circa un anno, gli animatori realizzarono a mano circa 82 000 frame per dare vita ai personaggi del film. Ogni frame fu fotografato e impresso sulla pellicola. Infine l'Industrial Light & Magic ultimò la pellicola dando ai personaggi quel tocco di realismo in più. Due degli effetti più famosi furono sicuramente i luccichii e le ombre del vestito di Jessica Rabbit. Colonna sonora Alan Silvestri, collaboratore del regista Robert Zemeckis in molte occasioni, compose la colonna sonora della pellicola. Silvestri venne influenzato dal lavoro di Carl Stalling per la musica da dare al film. La colonna sonora di Silvestri uscì il 22 giugno 1988 e, in DVD, il 16 aprile 2002, ma è anche disponibile su iTunes Store. * 1988 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (New Line Records): # Maroon Logo (00:19) # Maroon Cartoon (03:25) # Valiant & Valiant (04:23) # The Weasels (02:09) # Hungarian Rhapsody (Dueling Pianos) (01:54) # Judge Doom (03:48) # Why Don't You Do Right? - performed by Amy Irving (03:07) # No Justice For Toons (02:45) # The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song) (00:48) # Jessica's Theme (02:04) # Toontown (04:44) # Eddie's Theme (05:23) # The Gag Factory (03:49) # The Will (01:10) # Smile Darn Ya Smile/That's All, Folks! (01:18) # End Title (04:59) Distribuzione e successo Michael Eisner sentiva che il film aveva troppe allusioni sessuali e tentò di convincere Zemeckis a tagliare alcune scene della pellicola.Stewart, p. 88. Zemeckis, tuttavia, si trovò in disaccordo con Eisner e si rifiutò di apportare modifiche alla pellicola. Perciò su decisione dei produttori, il film, invece di essere rilasciato con il simbolo della Disney, fu distribuito sotto il simbolo della Touchstone Pictures. Alla sua uscita nei cinema, il film ottenne un grandissimo successo ed incassò a livello mondiale circa 329 milioni di dollari, diventanto, all'epoca, il 20° film più redditizio della storia del cinema e fu il secondo film più visto nel 1988 dopo Rain Man - L'uomo della pioggia. Il film venne distribuito su VHS il 12 ottobre 1989, mentre la versione in DVD il 28 settembre 1999. Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit fu anche acclamato tra il pubblico e la critica. Il sito Rotten Tomatoes riportò che il 98% delle 46 recensioni professionali aveva dato un giudizio positivo sul film, con una media di voto di 8.3 su 10. Su Metacritic il film ebbe un punteggio di 83 su 100 in base a 15 recensioni. Alla sua uscita nella sale, inoltre, il film segnò l'inizio dell'animazione moderna e il personaggio di Roger Rabbit cominciò a comparire in diverse serie a cartoni animati. Riconoscimenti * 1989 - Premio Oscar ** Miglior montaggio a Arthur Schmidt ** Miglior montaggio sonoro a Charles L. Campbell e Louis L. Edemann ** Migliori effetti speciali a George Gibbs, Richard Williams, Ken Ralston e Ed Jones ** Oscar Speciale (Per la creazione e direzione delle animazioni) a Richard Williams ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Dean Cundey ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Elliot Scott e Peter Howitt ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Robert Knudson, John Boyd, Don Digirolamo e Tony Dawe * 1989 - Golden Globe ** Nomination Miglior film commedia o musicale ** Nomination Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale a Bob Hoskins * 1989 - Premio BAFTA ** Migliori effetti speciali a George Gibbs, Richard Williams, Ken Ralston e Ed Jones ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura non originale a Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Dean Cundey ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Elliot Scott ** Nomination Miglior montaggio a Arthur Schmidt * 1990 - Saturn Award ** Miglior film fantasy ** Migliore regia a Robert Zemeckis ** Migliori effetti speciali a George Gibbs, Richard Williams, Ken Ralston ed Ed Jones ** Nomination Miglior attore protagonista a Bob Hoskins ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista a Christopher Lloyd ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista a Joanna Cassidy ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura a Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora ad Alan Silvestri * 1989 - Premio César ** Nomination Miglior film straniero a Robert Zemeckis * 1989 - Chicago Film Critics Association Award ** Migliore regia a Robert Zemeckis * 1989 - David di Donatello ** Miglior produttore straniero a Robert Watts e Frank Marshall * 1988 - Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award ** Premio Speciale a Robert Zemeckis * 1988 - Festival di Venezia ** Menzione Speciale a Robert Zemeckis * 1989 - American Cinema Editors ** Nomination Miglior montaggio ad Arthur Schmidt * 1988 - Annie Award ** Premio Tecnico a Richard Williams * 1989 - BMI Film & TV Award ** Miglior colonna sonora ad Alan Silvestri * 1989 - Boston Society of Film Critics Award ** Premio Speciale a Richard Williams * 1988 - British Society of Cinematographers ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Dean Cundey * 2003 - DVD Exclusive Award ** Nomination Miglior design del menu a John Ross * 1989 - Evening Standard British Film Award ** Miglior attore a Bob Hoskins * 1989 - Golden Screen ** Golden Screen Award * 1989 - Premio Hugo ** Miglior rappresentazione drammatica * 1989 - Directors Guild of America ** Nomination DGA Award a Robert Zemeckis * 1989 - Grammy Award ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora ad Alan Silvestri * 1989 - Kids' Choice Award ** Film preferito * 1989 - Motion Picture Sound Editors ** Miglior montaggio sonoro (ADR) * 1989 - Sant Jordi Award ** Miglior film straniero a Robert Zemeckis * 1989 - Writers Guild of America ** Nomination WGA Award a Jeffrey Price e Peter S. Seaman Curiosità * In una primissima versione dello script, Roger Rabbit veniva ucciso nella sparatoria durante il duello finale tra Valiant e il Giudice Morton. Sting scrisse la canzone "The Lazarus Heart" per il finale musicale originale del film, ma quando Disney chiese di togliere la scena della morte, la canzone venne eliminata dallo script, finendo per uscire nell'album Nothing Like the Sun. * Sempre in una delle prime versioni dello script, si scopriva che il Giudice Morton aveva ucciso la madre di Bambi. La Disney chiese di rimuovere questa scena. * I tre ingredienti della salamoia (acetone, trementina e benzina) sono tutti diluenti utilizzati per eliminare le animazioni dagli acetati. * Nonostante gli sforzi, Zemeckis e i produttori Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy e Frank Marshall non riuscirono a ottenere i permessi per inserire personaggi come Braccio di Ferro, Tom & Jerry, Casper. * Tim Curry partecipò all'audizione per interpretare il Giudice Morton. Robert Zemeckis, Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg e Michael Eisner la trovarono così terrificante che Curry non passò il provino. La parte andò a Christopher Lloyd. Per il ruolo di Eddie Valiant, invece, Zemeckis e Spielberg fecero di tutto per contattare Bill Murray, ma non vi riuscì e così coinvolse il pur ottimo Bob Hoskins. Quando Murray lo seppe si disse profondamente dispiaciuto di aver perso l'opportunità di partecipare al film. * Nella scena del bar, quando il Giudice Morton chiede se qualcuno ha visto un coniglio, un avventore risponde che ha visto sì un coniglio, che si chiama Harvey ed è invisibile, essa è una chiara citazione del film Harvey. Sequel L'enorme successo del film generò tre cortometraggi di sola animazione, che vennero distribuiti nelle sale come "training" di altri film: * Tummy Trouble (tradotto come Una pazza indigestione), che uscì nel 1989 allegato al film Tesoro, mi si sono ristretti i ragazzi. * Roller Coaster Rabbit (tradotto come Le Montagne Russe), che uscì nel 1990 allegato al film Dick Tracy. * Trail Mix-Up, che uscì nel 1993 allegato al film Sulle orme del vento. Successivamente furono ideati alcuni prequel per sviluppare un nuovo lungometraggio: * In Roger Rabbit II, Toon Platoon, ambientato durante la seconda guerra mondiale, Roger va alla ricerca della sua famiglia e contemporaneamente incontra Jessica per la prima volta. In questa storia si scopre che il padre di Roger altri non è che Bugs Bunny.Chris Gore (July 1999). "Roger Rabbit Two: The Toon Platoon". The 50 Greatest Movies Never Made. New York City: St. Martin's Press. pp. 165–168. ISBN 0-312-20082-X. * Who Discovered Roger Rabbit? (lett. "Chi scoprì Roger Rabbit?") si racconta di come Roger Rabbit salì alle luci della ribalta di Hollywood durante la grande depressione americana. Il primo progetto non venne sviluppato. Il secondo, ideato nel 1997 e di cui vennero realizzati pure delle scene test per vedere come la nuova computer grafica potesse rendere più credibile l'interazione attori umani-cartoni, fu abbandonato prima dell'inizio della fase della pre-produzione (uscita prevista nel 2000). Le motivazioni, mai confermate, sarebbero risiedute allora nell'elevato budget preventivato (100 milioni di dollari nel 1998) che fu ritenuto troppo rischioso per un sequel che sarebbe uscito ormai a distanza di dodici anni dal primo film. Nel 1996, uscì in VHS Ecco Roger Rabbit, un cofanetto con 2 videocassette: nella prima ci sono i 3 cortometraggi di Roger Rabbit, e nella seconda c'è il film "Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit". Attualmente, considerando pure l'esistenza della seconda storia dell'ideatore Gary Wolf con gli stessi personaggi (Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit? pubblicato nel 1991), ed il recente incremento di produzioni delle case cinematografiche statunitensi di sequel, prequel e remake, l'assenza di progetti al riguardo è da molti considerato un fatto inconsueto; sono tuttavia in molti a credere che il principale ostacolo alla realizzazione di un secondo film venga principalmente dalle troppe condizioni poste ed interessi richiesti dalle troppe major necessariamente coinvolte (tra cui alcune storicamente rivali come la Warner Bros e la Disney). A distanza di alcuni anni si è ricominciato a parlare di un possibile sequel. Dopo le prime ammissioni, ora Robert Zemeckis rivela di essere realmente al lavoro insieme a Peter Seaman e Jeffrey Price, già sceneggiatori del primo episodio, che sono nel pieno della scrittura. Differenze con la storia del libro Come già anticipato, il film Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit è solo ispirato al romanzo di Gary Wolf il che comporta differenze sostanziali con la storia originale. Le più importanti: * Nel libro l'omicidio sul quale s'indaga è quello dello stesso Roger Rabbit, infatti il romanzo si intitola Who Censored Roger Rabbit? (che tradotto suonerebbe come "Chi ha zittito/ucciso Roger Rabbit?") * I principali sospettati sono la moglie Jessica e Baby Herman * La storia, scritta nel 1981, è ambientata nell'epoca contemporanea e non negli anni quaranta * Alcuni cartoni animati, già protagonisti di comics, parlano generando dei fumetti ("ballons") * Nel libro i cartoni animati possono creare, per pochi minuti, un clone di se stessi, Roger Rabbit però è in grado di generare un proprio clone che può durare anche intere giornate, infatti sarà un suo alter-ego ad aiutare Valiant sull'omicidio. Per questi motivi, la storia narrata nel secondo libro dell'autore Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit? pubblicato nel 1991, si presenta come un possibile seguito del film, del quale riprende l'ambientazione ed il carattere dei personaggi (su tutti il trasporto di Jessica per Roger), ma resta del tutto indipendente ed anacronistica da quella del primo volume. Prodotti ispirati al film Dopo il successo del film, la Disney ha creato una serie animata liberamente ispirata ad esso, Bonkers, gatto combinaguai, prodotta nel 1993. Protagonista della serie è Bonkers, una lince - cartone animato ex-star di Hollywood poi declassata a poliziotto, molto simile a Roger Rabbit sia fisicamente che caratterialmente, e che indaga su crimini e fatti misteriosi nell'ambiente "cartoonesco" di Los Angeles. Bonkers è affiancato, almeno nella prima stagione dello show, del detective Lucky Piquel, personaggio ricalcato sulla figura di Eddie Valiant, e che quindi, come lui, detesta i cartoni animati. Il personaggio di Bonkers era già apparso nella serie Raw Toonage, del 1992, della quale Bonkers, gatto combinaguai è di fatto uno spin-off. Galleria ar:Who Framed Roger Rabbit en:Who Framed Roger Rabbit es:¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? fi:Kuka viritti ansan, Roger Rabbit? fr:Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit nl:Who Framed Roger Rabbit pl:Kto wrobił królika Rogera? pt-br:Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit ru:Кто подставил кролика Роджера Categoria:Film crossover Categoria:Film commedia Categoria:Film fantastici Categoria:Film in tecnica mista Categoria:Film basati su opere letterarie Categoria:Film diretti da Robert Zemeckis Categoria:Film Live action Categoria:Film Disney Categoria:Film Categoria:Roger Rabbit